Warriors: Return to the Wild: Book 1: Moonlight
by Lichbomb123
Summary: Meet Rabbitkit, a young shekit from ThunderClan with a wild imagination. Everything is perfect with her and her littermates, until her mother is ruthlessly murdered by ShadowClan. Throughout time, she becomes a hero to not only to ThunderClan, but to all the cats at the lake...
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

* * *

The moonlight reflected across the water as the young, beautiful kittypet looked at it. It made her think of her long lost littermates, her housefolk that abandoned her. She missed them all dearly. However, the starry cat who had visited her in her dream last night gave her hope. A grey tabby who called himself Jayfeather had told her that she would soon have to join a "group of cats called ThunderClan." She honestly didn't know what this meant.

Earlier that day she had encountered a group of cats at a horseplace. They drove her off quickly, until she found a moor. Once again, she had encountered a group of cats who drove her away, right into a foresty area. As of now, she had no idea what to do but move on. Soon, she would find a home, cats that cared about her, and perhaps a mate. She had hope for the future.


	2. Chapter 1: Rabbitkit

CHAPTER 1: RABBITKIT

"Want to play Catch the Vole?!" Those were the words that distracted Rabbitkit from her games. The little brown shekit yawned and looked next to her, to see her grey tabby brother, Gemkit. "Gemkit, I don't feel like playing games meant for newborns, RabbitClan is in trouble, being attacked by the evil DarkClan!" yelled Rabbitkit. "I, Rabbitstar, vow to protect my Clan from Darkstar!"

Darkkit, a small black tomkit, was growling at Rabbitkit. They did the usual play-fighting, until Darkkit gave up. Rabbitkit went into a heroic-looking stance, and had a smug look on her face. Just then, Rabbitkit and Gemkit's mother, Robinfeather, walked towards the kits, her calico fur smoothe, as she had just groomed herself. Gemkit scrambled over to her and started suckling. However, Rabbitkit stayed there, until the sweet smell of milk was too tempting. After a few minutes of suckling, the two kits were asleep.

Rabbitkit woke up with a start, hearing a yowl of pain. Even though she knew it was wrong, she ran out of the nursery, and out of the camp, at a time when no other cats were looking. Just outside camp, she saw a lithe silver shecat with beautiful amber eyes. "Who are you?" she mewed. "I-I am Silver." responded the shecat. "Well, what is wrong?" "I scraped the pads of my paw off somewhere..."

Rabbitkit kindly helped Silver up. "The cats in the camp will help!" she meowed. Rabbitkit guided the silver she all the way into the camp... "Who is she?!" "I haven't seen her before!" "She smells like crowfood!" Cats were saying their opinions everywhere, and not one of them was kind. Until a brown tabby tom, Gingerfur, yowled, "She smells like a kittypet!"

This caused yowls of disapproval to echo across the camp. Gingerfur yowled, "Rabbitkit NOT ONLY isn't supposed to be out of camp, but she also brought a kittypet into the Clan!" Just then, a handsome white tom with black stripes, Froststar, the Clan leader, meowed, "Now, now, ThunderClan, Rabbitkit certainly shouldn't have been outside of camp, but she might have a good reason for bringing this kittypet here."

Silver instantly felt a bolt of joy. This was ThunderClan, the group of cats that Jayfeather told her to join! However, before she could worry about that, she had a scraped paw pad that stung with pain, Rabbitkit instantly mewed, "She was hurt, and she had scraped the pad of one of her paws!"

Froststar and his deputy, Grasspelt, who was a brown shecat, understood this. Froststar told the young, grey she medicine cat, Heathersong, to take care of Silver's pad. "In the meantime, you should get back to the nursery!" growled Gingerfur.

Rabbitkit padded into the nursery, only to see Robinfeather with a cross look. As always, she would be scolded for her heroism... if only some cat understood. Rabbitkit pitied herself sometimes, She braced herself for what was coming...

The next day, Rabbitkit STILL couldn't believe that ALL the queens in the nursery, not just Robinfeather, had scolded her this time. If only life wasn't so unfair. Atleast she wasn't punished, every time she did something she was never punished. Rabbitkit never got why. The other kits assumed it was because she never really did anything that wrong.

Rabbitkit sighed and walked outside the nursery to talk to Silver, who had been staying in the camp recently and had been being taught how to fight better. The silver shecat was near the apprentices' den, grooming herself. Silver stopped grooming and looked at the shekit. "What's wrong?"

"Well... I feel like the older cats are unfair sometimes..." responded Rabbitkit. "Right now you think that, but when you are a Warrior you will think and act like they do." Rabbitkit doubted it, but went with it. Rabbitkit also was surprised that Silver was starting to lose her kittypet smell and was starting to smell more like ThunderClan cats.

After a few minutes of conversation, Rabbitkit returned to the nursery. However, while she walked away, she caught Silver glancing at Froststar, as if she had a crush on him. It couldn't be, so she walked off, thinking it was nothing.


End file.
